Find me
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Après le sacrifice des trois adolescents, Stiles fait des rêves bizarres sur une vie antérieur à Rome. Malheureusement, il ne se souvient plus de ses rêves ou cauchemars. Des meurtres survinrent en même temps à Beacon Hills. Quel est le lien entre Stiles et les meurtres? Sterek. Léger spoil saison 3A
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Oui, je sais encore une autre fic mais ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occupe également des autres. Je suis juste un peu trop inspiré même trop pour mon bien. Désolé...**

**Donc je vous préviens, la fic se situe après la saison 3a mais j'ai changé énormément de détail. Alors pour commencer, Boyd et Erica sont en vie (je les aime beaucoup et j'étais malheureuse en apprenant leur mort). Jackson n'est pas parti à Londres (Il est donc avec Lydia). Allison est toujours avec Scott (J'aime bien ce couple même si j'aime bien aussi le Scott x Isaac). Ensuite, la meute d'Alpha n'est venue que pour une raison, tuer le Darach. Derek est l'Alpha (J'aime le Derek Alpha). Cora n'est pas là.**

**Sinon, il y a bien eu l'histoire des sacrifices et du néméton. Quant à Scott, il ne devient pas Alpha. **

**Je pense que j'ai tout dit. Je n'ai pas trop envie de spoiler la fic. Elle jonglera entre deux univers mais ne vous en faîtes pas, il y a un lien.**

**Par contre, il n'aura pas de Nogitsune et pas de Kitsune.**

**En tout cas bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

_**Find me**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Te souviens-tu? De notre première rencontre?_

_Je me rappelle de chaque détail, toute notre vie passée ensemble. De nos promenades dans le parc fleuri, de nos courses dans les rues, des rires qu'on s'est échangé, des baisers donnés en cachette, de nos caresses dans les draps de soie, de notre union à jamais. On s'était promis mille et une merveilles et pourtant Dieu nous a séparés__._

_Mais on s'était fait une promesse, celle de se retrouver. Tu dois me retrouver et honorer ta promesse._

_Je te regardai sur l'estrade, la foule te hurlait, te traitant de fils de Satan. Des larmes coulèrent discrètement sur mes joues alors que je voyais le bourreau s'avancer vers toi. Mes lèvres tremblaient et mon coeur s'émiettait à chaque pas de cet homme. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ce massacre. Tu me l'as interdis, tu préférais mourir me sachant protéger et sauf. Seulement, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. _

_Le bourreau tandis sa hache tandis que la sentence était annoncée, tu vas mourir et c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais du tomber amoureux de toi. Tu me lanças un regard rempli d'amour comme tu sais si bien le faire. Mes larmes redoublèrent, j'étais le seul à pleurer dans cette foule personne ne me remarquait. Seul toi me voyais à travers cette vague de bras. Je serrai mes vêtements à l'endroit où je pouvais sentir mon coeur. C'était notre message pour nous dire "je t'aime". Tu me souris._

_\- Retrouve-moi, soufflai-je à travers la foule alors que la hache s'abattit sur toi annonçant ta mort._

XXX

Dans une maison assez éloigné de Beacon Hills, un adolescent de dix sept ans se réveilla en sursaut. Ses traits étaient tirés par la peur et l'impuissance. Pourtant, il en avait l'habitude surtout depuis quelques temps.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur le père du jeune homme. Ce dernier se précipita sur son fils pour tenter de calmer ses terreurs nocturnes. John était un père aimant se souciant de son enfant comme à la prunelle de ses yeux surtout depuis le tragique épisode avec le Darach qui avait failli le tuer. Deaton avait prévenu le shérif de Beacon Hills que tout changerait dans la vie de Scott, Allison et Stiles, son fils. Seulement, le représentant de l'ordre ne s'attendait pas à des terreurs nocturnes aussi violentes.

Il avait découvert le terrible secret de son fils ainsi que de Scott. Depuis un an, des événements étranges s'étaient produits sur la ville tranquille de Beacon Hills à commencer par Laura Hale qui s'était fait couper en deux par un Alpha. Ce dernier n'était autre que son oncle Peter Hale qui avait un neveu du nom de Derek Hale. Des meurtres s'étaient produits, le lien, l'incendie qui tua presque toute la famille Hale. Ceci avait été orchestré par une femme psychopathe du nom de Kate Argent, tué par Peter.

Puis, il eut l'attaque du Kanima et celle de Gérard Argent, le père de Kate. Cet homme avait disparu suite à son échec qui consistait à éradiquer son cancer. Jackson, anciennement Kanima, était devenu un loup et il avait intégré la meute de Derek. Ses parents voulaient qu'il parte à Londres mais Lydia avait utilisé tous ses charmes féminins pour garder son petit ami avec elle.

Survint l'attaque des Alphas menait par Deucalion pour retrouver une personne, le Darach. Une jeune femme qui s'était fait passer pour un professeur pour pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance sur les Alphas et en particulier Kali. Beacon Hills était devenu une arène de combat où la meute de Derek se retrouvait impliquer entre. Il n'eut aucune mort à déplorer malgré les peurs constantes, Boyd et Erica avaient failli mourir ainsi que Derek qui avait trouvé compagnon auprès de la nouvelle institutrice, Jennifer Blake, le Darach.

Cette dernière faisait des sacrifices humains pour assouvir sa vengeance. Elle avait enlevé le père de Stiles, la mère de Scott et le père d'Allison. Les trois adolescents durent se sacrifier pour trouver le néméton caché en plein coeur de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Les plans de Jennifer furent contrés et la jeune femme fut tuée par Deucalion qui partit de Beacon Hills.

Depuis, la ville n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille sauf pour les trois adolescents. Allison et Scott étaient victimes d'hallucination et Stiles de terreur nocturne. Le shérif avait tout de même fait des IRM de peur que son fils souffre de la même maladie que sa mère. Chaque examen était négatif pour le plus grand bonheur de John. Seulement, Stiles continuait à faire des cauchemars chaque nuit et il hurlait, parlait dans une langue que le shérif ne comprenait pas.

Stiles se calma après une demi heure à se débattre, John avait manqué d'utiliser ses menottes pour éviter de se prendre des coups de la part de son fils. Ce dernier se rendormit aussitôt épuiser.

Le shérif se leva du lit de Stiles pour rejoindre sa chambre et finir sa nuit. Il espérait que l'hyperactif se sente mieux, il avait loupé quelques cours à cause de ces problèmes de sommeil.

Le lendemain arriva trop rapidement aux yeux du shérif qui éteint son réveil. Ses nuits étaient de plus en plus courte et Stiles ne l'aidait pas à dormir. Il prépara le petit déjeuner et s'attabla. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Stiles qui commença à manger sa tartine d'un œil à demi ouvert.

\- Tu devrais encore rester pour dormir et récupérer un peu. Tu ferais peur à tes amis les loups garous, dit John d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je pourrais faire peur à Derek, répondit Stiles d'une voix endormi. Mais je dois aller en cours, j'ai promis à Scott.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je t'emmène et ce n'est pas négociable, j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais dormir n'importe où.

La tête de Stiles tomba lourdement sur la table et une respiration régulière se fit entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais? Soupira le shérif.

XXX

Du côté d'un manoir fraîchement rénové, un homme faisait des tractions sur une barre de maintien. Ses muscles roulaient harmonieusement sur l'effet de l'effort fournis. Un triskèle était présent entre les deux omoplates. Il tentait d'effacer des événements de sa mémoire. Depuis quelques temps, il avait des impressions de déjà vu surtout envers une personne, Stiles. Lorsque Jennifer avait enlevé son père, des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, les faire arrêter et punir l'origine de ces larmes. On ne s'attaquait pas à sa meute sans qu'il puisse se battre.

Il lâcha sa barre, malgré l'effort rien ne partait au contraire.

Soudain, un bruit de marche d'escalier l'alerta que quelqu'un descendait.

\- Encore à faire du sport? S'étonna le nouvel arrivant.

\- Je dois rester en forme pour protéger ma meute.

\- Derek, tu dois te relaxer un peu, tenta-t-il.

\- Je m'en veux pour l'épisode du Darach si j'avais été un peu plus prudent, rien ne serait arrivé...

\- Arrête d'essayer de porter tous les malheurs du monde. Pour l'instant, repose-toi pour t'occuper convenablement de tes louveteaux.

La personne laissa Derek qui soupira avant de s'installer sur son canapé.

XXX

Stiles déambulait dans le lycée pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, il avait envie de dormir. L'hyperactif se dit qu'il aurait du écouter son père et rester à la maison pour dormir. Arrivant dans sa salle, il prit le premier bureau pour poser sa tête et dormir, espérant que Scott le réveille avant le professeur.

Ses yeux commencèrent à devenir lourds et il s'effondra sur le bureau.

XXX

_Je marchais dans les longs couloirs. Je fuyais la chambre dans laquelle j'étais. Je voulais être ailleurs que là-bas. Plus j'avançais et plus je courais dans ce long corridor. _

_Soudain, des bruits de trompette retinrent mon attention. Je fronçai les sourcils pour aller jusque vers le balcon le plus proche. Je vis en contrebas qu'il avait une fête. J'observais les personnes qui défilaient en costume. Je m'accoudais pour regarder plus attentivement. Mon regard fut happé par des yeux magnifiques qui regardaient dans ma direction. Je remarquai que je n'étais pas le seul au balcon. Beaucoup de citadins, curieux, s'était installé pour admirer la fête en contre bas. _

_Je reportai mon regard sur la personne qui m'avait regardé mais je ne le trouvais nulle part. Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule compatissante__._

_\- Tout va bien? demanda la personne._

_\- Oui ne t'en fais pas Scott, répondis-je avant de retourner à l'intérieur. _

_Je sentis mon coeur tambouriner avant de me remettre à courir alors que j'entendais mon nom à tout bout de champs._

_STILINSKI!_

Le dénommé ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de se trouver devant le tableau craie à la main. Il regarda toute la classe qui semblait surpris.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, dit la voix du professeur. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous interrompez mon cours pour écrire des choses étranges sur le tableau.

Stiles reporta son regard sur la surface alors qu'il commençait de nouveau à trembler posant la craie.

Scott regarda son meilleur ami qui revenait s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien? demanda Scott

Les tremblements reprirent et le loup garou le remarqua.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as écris? Comment connais-tu cette langue? Intervint Lydia.

\- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire Lydia? demanda Scott.

\- Oui c'est du latin antique "Invenit me" veux dire "retrouve moi". Qui doit te retrouver Stiles?

* * *

J'ai fait des recherches pour les mots latins. Même si j'avoue n'avoir fait jamais de latin. Veuillez m'excuser si j'ai fait des fautes. J'ai pourtant cherché les traductions.

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Laissez un review pour me donner vos avis.

Ne vous en faîtes pas, je posterai la suite des deux autres fics.

A la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Voilà la suite, dont j'espère vous apprécierez. Je vous informe qu'on m'a posé des questions sur mes autres fics, ne vous en faîtes pas j'écrirai la suite de "Ultranumb" et "Rien n'arrive par hasard".**

**Comme pour le chapitre précédent, il y a une alternance entre deux mondes. Le monde actuel et écrit normalement et l'autre en Italique.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Stiles marcha le plus loin possible de ses amis, depuis l'incident en plein cours, toute l'école le pointait du doigt. Lui qui voulait une petite côte de popularité, le voilà servis. Il était devenu le nouveau fou du lycée de Beacon Hills.

En sortant, l'hyperactif fut surpris à moitié de voir Derek. Ce dernier avait décidé d'être un peu plus présent dans la vie de ses bêtas. Stiles commença à remarcher un peu plus rapidement jusqu'à sa Jeep. Il ne voulait pas être rallié par l'Alpha. Seulement, ce n'était pas de l'avis de Derek Hale.

Le loup garou se plaça de manière à empêcher toute fuite.

\- Tu es plutôt pâle, dit Derek.

\- Arrêtez! Je vais bien, dans quelle langue je dois le dire car il semblerait que j'en connaisse une sans que je le sache.

\- Reste calme.

\- Je ne peux pas rester calme! Deus meus, dimitte me!

Stiles partit en courant sous le regard étonné de Derek. Lydia et Scott arrivèrent en trombe au côté de l'Alpha.

\- Cela lui arrive souvent de parler une autre langue? demanda la rousse. En particulier du latin. Il a clairement dit "mon dieu, laissez moi".

\- Mais depuis quand Stiles parle le latin? S'étonna Derek.

\- C'est une question dont j'aimerai bien la réponse, répondit Scott. Stiles ne s'est jamais mis au latin. Sinon je le serais.

\- Tu crois que cela à un lien avec l'histoire du sacrifice?

\- Quel sacrifice?

\- Son père m'a dit qu'il faisait des terreurs nocturnes mais qu'il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves, dit Scott. La seule chose en commun c'est qu'il parlait, selon père, dans une langue étrangère.

\- En latin, murmura Lydia.

\- On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe! S'énerva Derek.

Scott soupira et se décida à tout raconter à l'Alpha. Il lui parla du sacrifice de Stiles, Allison et le sien pour sauver leur parent. Au fur des mots, Derek se sentait de plus en plus coupable.

\- Allison et moi avons des hallucinations qui se calment. Stiles a des terreurs nocturnes et c'est le seul. Personne ne sait ce qu'il voit. Le seul indice qu'on a c'est qu'il parle latin et que quelqu'un doit le retrouve mais on ne sait pas qui.

XXX

_La soirée en l'honneur de mon père était somptueuse. Je saluai chaleureusement toutes les personnes fausses et hypocrites. J'avais l'impression d'être aussi faux qu'eux. Je ne voulais personne à mes côtés et je n'en avais pas besoin. Je réussissais intelligemment à garder ma virginité malgré toutes les dévergondées qui viennent se faufiler dans mon lit._

_Je regardai mon père sourire aussi faussement qu'eux. Je soupirai avant de sortir à l'extérieur et je vis une personne dans les jardins. Je me maudis tentant de regarder ailleurs. Mes pas me guidèrent vers cette âme solitaire. Cette dernière se retourna et nos yeux se croisèrent. J'écarquillai les yeux reconnaissant les yeux qui m'avaient attiré la dernière fois. _

_\- Il semblerait que je ne sois plus seul, sourit la personne._

_Je détournai les yeux avant de me poser mes mains sur la rambarde en marbre._

_\- Que venez-vous faire ici, mon seigneur? demanda-t-il._

_\- Prendre l'air et c'est un peu impossible avec un autre hypocrite, répondis-je regardant les jardins devant moi._

_\- Excusez-moi__._

_Je soupirai me disant que je n'aurai pas du me mettre là. Il me regardait et je tentais d'éviter son regard mais c'était presque impossible. _

_\- Vous semblez être le genre de personne à chercher à être seul, n'est-ce pas?_

_\- C'est compliqué..._

_\- Je peux être une bonne oreille._

_\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

_Je l'entendis humer l'air._

_\- Alors vous êtes vierge, votre père vous cherche un ou une fiancée pour gagner un nouveau territoire. Vous avez tous justes dix sept ans. Ce qui est tout de même surprenant, vierge à dix sept ans alors que beaucoup l'a déjà fait._

_\- Je ne vous permets pas de me juger! M'exclamai-je. Et pourquoi je vous parle?_

_Un petit rire me répondit._

_\- Ma question ne méritait pas de réponse, répliquai-je offusqué._

_Ce fut cette fois-ci, un grand éclat de rire qui prit mon interlocuteur. Je devais rester neutre alors qu'à l'intérieur, je bouillonnai voulant frapper son joli visage contre le marbre._

_\- Comment est-ce que vous appelez, mon seigneur? demanda-t-il._

_\- Je m'appelle "allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis", répondis-je._

_\- C'est un peu long comme nom mais comment vos amis vous appellent? Moi c'est Derek_

_Je commençais à partir pour retourner à l'intérieur. Je me retournai d'un quart et je lui souris._

_\- Stiles, répondis-je avant de repartir._

XXX

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut il était allongé sur de l'herbe en plein milieu d'une forêt lugubre. Son pyjama était recouvert de terre sèche. Ses cheveux possédaient des feuilles mortes. Il tremblait du au froid et légèrement de peur. L'adolescent se souvenait s'être couché dans son lit et le voilà au milieu de nulle part.

Il se leva essayant de savoir où il était. Son coeur tambourinait et il entendait le ruissellement d'un petit cours d'eau. Stiles se leva pour voir non loin de lui un cadavre trempant dans le liquide. Le sang suivait le courant et l'hyperactif eut un haut de coeur surtout en sentant la personne allongée dans l'eau. Stiles chercha son téléphone, il était heureux de l'avoir avec lui. L'adolescent alla dans son répertoire et il trouva le numéro qu'il cherchait.

\- _Allo? _dit une voix grave et enrouée.

\- Derek, je t'en prie j'ai besoin de toi, je suis à côté d'un cadavre qui commence à sentir la décomposition. C'est pire que dégueulasse!

-_ Où tu es Stiles!_ s'exclama le loup garou.

\- Euh... Dans la forêt, près d'un petit ruisseau. C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à discerner. Je n'arrive pas trop à voir les feuilles ne laissent filtrer que légèrement la lumière de la lune. Dépêche-toi Derek, j'ai froid et en plus je ne veux pas rester avec le cadavre!

-_ Reste calme, je viens te chercher!_

Il raccrocha au nez de Stiles qui regardait le corps sans vie. L'adolescent soupira une énième fois, il tenta de découvrir l'identité du cadavre grâce à la lumière de son portable.

\- Oh bon sang, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, dit Stiles. Mon père ne va pas apprécier surtout de savoir que j'ai dormi à côté d'un corps en décomposition. J'espère qu'il n'a pas de vers sinon je jure que je vomis. Prions pour que Derek se dépêche car je ne me sens pas de faire ami-ami avec un mort. Je comprends ce que ressent Lydia, plus jamais je ne la laisserais aller sur des scènes où il y a un mort potentiel. Oh moins bonne nouvelle, je ne suis pas un Banshee car je n'ai aucune envie de crier. Je ne suis pas un métamorphe car je n'ai pas été mordu et en prime la pleine lune et dans une semaine.

Soudain, un bruit de pneu caractéristique retentit dans la nuit silencieuse. Les phares éblouirent la vision de Stiles. Une portière claqua tandis que les lumières s'éteignirent. L'adolescent rouspéta.

\- Tu aurais pu éviter de m'éblouir, je vais finir aveugle! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu m'as demandé de venir en vitesse et je suis surpris d'être arrivé en premier, répondit Derek.

\- C'est normal, je n'ai appelé que toi.

\- Et Scott?

\- Pas au courant de mon escapade de somnambule.

\- Lydia?

\- Tu vas me dire tout mon répertoire! Je t'ai appelé car tu es l'Alpha et qu'on doit te prévenir en cas de problème. J'ai eu ma dose avec le Darach et la meute d'Alpha, j'ai compris la leçon. Appelez Derek en cas de truc étrange. Donc, tu es le seul au courant que j'ai dormi à côté d'un cadavre qui pu autant que toi quand tu as reçu de l'aconit tue-loup.

\- La ferme Stiles, connais-tu ce type?

\- Faudrait savoir... soupira-t-il. Non sa tête ne me dit rien. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et je l'ai vu faiblement avec la lumière de la lune. Après t'avoir appelé, j'ai regardé le corps auquel j'aurai au moins deux bonnes semaines de cauchemar si ce n'est plus.

\- Tu ne peux pas répondre sans partir loin de la question. Sais-tu comment il est mort? Et ne part pas dans un discours à dormir debout sinon je t'arrache la tête avec mes dents.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Non, je ne sais pas comment il est mort.

\- Tu as dit que tu as fait du somnambulisme?

\- Oui, je me suis couché dans mon lit et je me réveille ici.

\- Te souviens-tu de ton rêve?

\- Non.

\- Penses-tu l'avoir tué?

\- Non... Enfin, je ne sais pas...

\- Comment ça?

\- C'est tout de même étrange de se réveiller à côté d'un corps.

\- As-tu crié?

\- Non.

\- Paniqué?

\- Oui.

Derek soupira avant de voir les vêtements de Stiles et il enleva sa veste en cuir pour la mettre sur les épaules fébriles de l'adolescent.

\- Merci.

\- Il est de mon devoir d'Alpha de prendre soin de ma meute, répondit Derek. Si tu tombes malade Scott va s'énerver.

\- Je me mettrai entre vous après tout tu es venu me chercher. Je dois rentrer et raconter ceci à mon père pour qu'il identifie le corps. On doit savoir comment ce type est mort, dit Stiles.

\- Montons dans la voiture.

L'Alpha ramena Stiles chez lui. Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la demeure pour découvrir le shérif paniqué. En voyant son fils, John fut rassuré et partit le prendre dans ses bras.

\- La prochaine fois Derek, prévenez-moi pour un entraînement de nuit ou qu'il découche, dit le shérif.

\- Shérif...

\- J'ai fait du somnambulisme papa, coupa Stiles. J'ai erré dans les bois où j'ai trouvé un cadavre.

\- Attends, tu es comme Lydia? Paniqua le père.

\- Je ne le crois pas Shérif, répondit Derek. Il m'a appelé pour que je vienne le chercher et je vous le ramène.

\- Merci Derek. Je prends le relais si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Non faîtes Shérif. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit.

Derek repartit et Stiles resta avec son père qui lui demanda d'aller prendre une douche. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas dire deux fois courant vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche bien chaude pour se détendre et laisser son esprit vagabonder tentant de se souvenir de sa nuit.

_\- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas seul_, retentit une voix dans ses oreilles. Il regarda autour de lui mais il était effectivement seul.

\- Je deviens fou, soupira Stiles. Plus jamais, je vais sur une scène de crime.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre.

A la prochaine


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Stiles conduit tranquillement jusqu'au lycée malgré la demande de son père. L'adolescent l'informa qu'il passera au poste pour faire une déposition sur l'homme qu'il avait vu. Une bonne nouvelle, Derek Hale n'était pas le suspect numéro 1 de ce meurtre. Par contre, Stiles avait eu du mal à dormir repensant au cadavre dans les bois. Il n'en avait pas parlé au reste de la meute, il préférait attendre avant de leur raconter sa mésaventure.

En arrivant au lycée, Stiles ne fut pas surpris de voir Derek. Ce dernier s'avança vers la Jeep.

\- Que fais-tu là? dit-il.

\- Bonjour, je vais bien merci et toi? Sache que je suis un adolescent de dix sept ans donc il est légitime qu'à mon âge j'aille en cours.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es témoin d'un meurtre, que tu te balades dans des bois alors qu'on avait tout de même eu une attaque d'Alpha il n'y a pas longtemps. Retourne chez toi, je vais te surveiller et Peter s'occupera de mes louveteaux à l'école.

\- Trouve une excuse et vite car _tes_ louveteaux nous ont repéré, répliqua sèchement Stiles.

Confirmant les propos de l'adolescent, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Danny et Erica venaient vers eux.

\- Il se passe quoi? demanda Scott.

\- Derek veut me forcer à retourner chez moi, répondit Stiles lançant un petit sourire sournois à Derek.

\- Il a été retrouvé cette nuit à côté d'un cadavre, répliqua l'Alpha.

\- Et tu oses venir en cours Stiles, dit Lydia. Et en plus tu ne nous préviens pas qu'il y a un meurtre.

\- Qui est mort? demanda Isaac.

\- On ne sait pas, répondit Derek.

\- Ecoutez, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas de séquelle et je dois voir mon père ce soir au poste de police pour ma déposition. Tout va bien, je vous l'assure. Maintenant laissez-moi aller en cours après tout nous avons chimie. Je veux profiter qu'il n'est plus Harris même si je suis plutôt malheureux qu'il soit mort.

Derek lança un regard à Scott.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Stiles, soupira son meilleur ami.

Scott prit la taille de Stiles pour le déposer sur son épaule. Il le conduit jusque dans la Camaro de Derek qui suivit de près les deux amis. Stiles se débattait hurlant qu'il voulait aller en cours. Les élèves s'étaient réunis sur le parking, se moquant de la situation. L'adolescent rougit avant de lancer un regard noir à Derek et à sa meute de loups garous. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire qu'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre lui pour l'obliger à se reposer.

Le bêta déposa son paquet sur le siège passager et Derek monta du côté conducteur verrouillant rapidement les portes de sa Camaro pour le plus grand malheur de Stiles.

\- Vous tentez de faire quoi? J'ai dis que mon père m'interrogerait ce soir! J'ai les examens de ce semestre à réviser et je n'ai pas envie d'être dépendant des notes de Scott ou de Lydia. Donc tu me laisses sortir et rejoindre ma classe avant que la sonnerie des cours retentit.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser retourner en cours avec ta tête. On voit bien que tu passes des sales nuits. Et hier soir, si je ne m'abuse, tu dormais au côté d'un mort. Tu peux être suspecté de meurtre Stiles. Une chance que tu n'avais son sang sur toi.

Stiles soupira avant de reporter son regard sur le paysage. Derek démarra la voiture et ils partirent. L'adolescent regarda les champs et les forêts qui bordaient la ville de Beacon Hills, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu m'emmènes où? Le poste de police est de l'autre côté, répliqua Stiles.

\- Je t'emmène te reposer dans une petite maison assez éloignée de la ville, elle appartient à la famille de Jackson. La meute nous rejoindra là-bas, répondit Derek.

\- Et mon père?

\- C'est son idée de t'éloigner. Il veut que tu te repose et puis si tu continues avec tes terreurs nocturnes, ton père ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il doit se reposer c'est la meilleure solution pour vous deux.

Stiles baissa la tête se rendant compte qu'effectivement son père était toujours présent lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut après un de ces fameux cauchemars. L'adolescent s'en voulait et il avait l'impression d'être à la charge de la meute.

Reportant son regard au champ à perte de vue, il eut l'impression d'entendre des rires, des éclats de joie. Stiles écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux personnes dans la prairie.

\- Derek arrête-toi! s'exclama Stiles.

L'Alpha freina d'urgence dès qu'il fut stoppé. L'hyperactif se détacha avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte pour rejoindre le pré. Il entendait encore les rires mais il ne voyait personne.

Soudain, il vit quelqu'un courir près de lui sans le remarquer. Plus loin, il remarqua la deuxième personne un peu plus âgé que la première. Stiles sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues en voyant les deux personnes heureuses. Le plus jeune regarda enfin l'adolescent. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, c'était lui.

Ses yeux noisette fixaient le solitaire qui commença à avancer doucement vers son double. Il n'arrivait pas à voir la personne dans les bras de son autre lui, elle était cachée par une sorte d'écran noire.

"_Il nous l'a promis. J'empêcherai quiconque de se met en travers de notre amour._" dit le double se collant un peu plus à l'ombre.

\- Qui ça "il"? Souffla Stiles

\- Stiles! s'exclama une voix dans son dos et il vit Derek.

Le loup garou semblait furieux mais en voyant le regard confus de Stiles. Il se calma légèrement.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents, dit Derek.

\- Désolé, répondit l'adolescent. J'avais vu quelque chose dans la prairie mais ce n'était rien...

\- Qu'as-tu vu?

\- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou...

\- Dis-le moi, s'impatienta Derek montrant ses crocs.

\- Moi... Je me suis vu dans les bras de quelqu'un, paniqua Stiles comprenant que c'était important.

Derek fronça les sourcils avant d'inciter l'adolescent de retourner dans la voiture. Stiles regarda une dernière fois derrière lui mais il ne vit personne. Ils remontèrent dans la Camaro. Plus le trajet passait et plus l'hyperactif commençait à penser qu'il devenait fou. Il faisait des cauchemars et maintenant il avait des hallucinations. Stiles ne parlait pas durant le temps de route restant ce qui surprenait Derek.

Ce dernier était dans un état mitigé, il avait eu des explications de la part de Scott sur les effets secondaires du sacrifice. Le bêta avait eu comme Allison des hallucinations mais il s'agissait de leur propre peur. Stiles lui affirmait qu'il s'était vu dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il commençait à se demander si l'humain ne devenait pas un peu fou. D'un côté se réveiller proche d'un cadavre devrait perturber plus d'un. Derek était assez bien placé, il avait été le témoin de la mort de toute sa famille.

Ils arrivèrent dans la maison familiale de Jackson. Derek fit sortir Stiles de la voiture. L'humain traîna les pieds jusqu'à la demeure.

\- Scott passera te donner des vêtements de rechange, on va rester ici le temps que tout se calme, dit Derek.

Stiles ne parlait pas et le loup garou commençait à trouver cela étrange. L'hyperactif rentra dans une chambre au hasard pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il se sentait vider de toute énergie. Mais à peine Stiles toucha le matelas qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver ses forces. Il observa la pièce et il remarqua quelques miroirs dont un était devant le lit. Stiles se regarda pendant un moment. Son reflet commença à bouger alors que lui restait immobile.

"_Pourquoi es-tu aussi faible?_" demanda son reflet. "_Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit humain. Tu es tellement faible qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de chercher à te retrouver. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ferai tout pour éloigner n'importe quelle menace_".

Stiles sentit son coeur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine. Il manqua plusieurs fois de respirer tellement il sentait un étau fort autour de son coeur. L'humain ne prit même pas conscience qu'une personne était rentrée dans la pièce.

Derek avait senti la panique émanant de la chambre dans laquelle Stiles était parti se réfugier. Il entendait les battements irréguliers du coeur de l'humain. Le loup garou était rentré en trombe dans la chambre pour voir l'hyperactif immobile, assis devant un miroir le regard légèrement vide. Derek tenta de réveiller par tous les moyens le jeune garçon perdu dans la contemplation du miroir.

Stiles commença lentement à revenir à lui alors qu'une larme silencieuse coulait sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux pour se blottir contre la source de chaleur.

Derek se demandait si son séjour allait être tout le temps comme ça. Il n'était pas une baby-sitter, il s'inquiétait pour l'humain mais pas au point de s'occuper d'une loque qui avait peur de son propre reflet. Le loup garou allongea Stiles sur le lit pour quitter la pièce, sans lancer le moindre regard à l'endormi.

_Je me tenais devant le lac de la cour. J'avais besoin de tranquillité. Scott était à mes côtés et me parler de sa petite amie Allison. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le courant de la soirée. J'étais heureux pour mon ami, il avait enfin un peu de chance dans la vie. _

_\- Stiles, tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, soupira Scott._

_\- Je suis content pour toi Scottie, je t'assure..._

_\- Donc cela ne te dérange pas?_

_\- Non, tu peux faire la cour à cette chère Allison. Tu dis ça comme si je t'empêchais de vivre. _

_\- Je me sens honteux c'est tout, j'ai quelqu'un et toi tu es seul._

_Un petit rire me prit avant de regarder mon meilleur ami._

_\- Tu n'as pas à l'être c'est mon choix Scott. Alors profite d'elle au lieu d'être avec moi. Si cela se trouve, elle ne restera pas longtemps. Les festivités ne se terminent que dans deux semaines, répliquai-je._

_Scott écouta mon conseil et il se leva pour retourner vers le domaine. Je me retrouvais seul avec comme seul compagnie la nature. Je souris me rappelant qu'on venait souvent ici avec ma mère pour se détendre loin des politiciens hypocrites._

_Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un s'assoir à mes côtés. Je soupirai._

_\- Scott, je t'ai dit que cela aller..._

_Je me tournai et je tombai nez à nez avec le type d'hier soir, Derek. Je ne pus trouver les mots à cet instant._

_\- Désolé, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre..._

_\- Ne vous excusez pas mon seigneur, l'erreur est humaine, répondit-il. Vous savez, vous pouvez me tutoyer, je ne suis qu'un simple roturier contrairement à vous. Vous êtes après tout le fils unique du seigneur de Zarina._

_\- Je vois que je suis assez connu._

_\- Votre réputation vous précède mon seigneur, tout comme celle de votre père._

_\- Pourquoi? Parce qu'il a tué de sang-froid une créature vengeresse plus communément appelé Kanima._

_\- Exactement._

_\- Je n'aime pas les méthodes de mon père pour éliminer une menace. Trancher la tête des créatures mythiques, il aurait du le sauver plutôt que de lui faire une chose pareille. Même Deaton pensait qu'il avait un moyen de sauver le Kamina, en utilisant du sorbier._

_\- Cela ne fait que ralentir la créature... Vous savez certaines créatures ne méritent pas de vivre. Je ne dis pas que votre père avait raison en lui tranchant la tête mais lorsqu'elle s'attaque à des innocents, la créature devient dangereuse. Elle n'est plus l'objet de la mort d'un criminel, elle devient un tueur._

_\- Oui mais ce n'est pas la faute du Kanima c'est celle de la personne qui le contrôle. Après tout, le Kanima n'obéit qu'aux ordres de son maître avec qui il est connecté, répondis-je._

_\- Vous êtes trop aimable et naïf je dois l'avouer. Si par exemple, un loup garou vous attaque sans raison, que feriez-vous?_

_J'eus un petit rire._

_\- Je m'enfuierai et je trouverai un moyen pour le faire redevenir humain, souris-je. Il ne mérite pas de mourir la tête tranchée. Personne ne le mérite._

_\- Vous êtes vraiment différent des personnes que je rencontre. Beaucoup ne dirait pas ça, une créature qui perd le contrôle ne mérite que la mort, selon eux._

_\- Alors les personnes qui disent ça méritent de mourir, répliquai-je durement. Mais personne ne doit décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir, cette tâche revient à Dieu. Et même les loups garous sont des créatures de Dieu._

_Je vis Derek sourire à ma phrase. Etrangement, j'aimais ce sourire, il était loin d'être hypocrite. Ce sourire avait une intonation de remerciement comme si j'avais enlevé une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Nous admirions le lac qui commençait à briller avec les reflets du crépuscule. _

_Je regardai l'homme à mes côtés et je remarquai que nos doigts étaient proches les un des autres. Il manquait de peu pour qu'ils se touchent. Je souris avant de sentir quelque chose au dessus de ma tête. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant du gui. La plante qui révélait la vraie nature des choses. Mon regard se reporta sur Derek qui la vit également._

_\- Dans ma contrée, il y a une tradition ancestrale sur le gui. Une légende raconte que lorsque deux personnes se trouvent sous cette plante c'est quelles sont liées à jamais. Peut-être que nos âmes précédentes se sont rencontrées, raconta Derek. La voir au dessus de nos têtes ne signifie qu'une chose. On s'est retrouvé._

_Mon coeur rata un battement alors que mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Je me sentais étrangement envouter. Mon souffle se faisait court et irrégulier. Derek me fixait avec une certaine intensité._

_\- Vous souvenez-vous de l'endroit où nos regards se sont accrochés la première fois? Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il y avait? me demanda Derek_

_J'écarquillai les yeux._

_\- Un néméton, soufflai-je._

_Il me sourit avant de se lever, tendant son bras dans ma direction._

_\- Exacte. Venez, je vous ramène à l'intérieur, dit-il._

_Je posai ma main sur la sienne et j'eus vraiment l'impression de retrouver une partie de moi-même._

_\- Si vous voulez que j'arrête de vous vouvoyer, faîtes en de même avec moi, dis-je._

_\- Promis._

_Il s'agenouilla et il embrassa le dos de ma main dans une caresse délicate._

Stiles se réveilla brutalement de son lit. Etrangement, il n'hurla pas, il était toujours dans la chambre, dans la demeure familiale de Jackson. Un sac de voyage était présent dans la pièce, preuve que Scott était passé.

L'hyperactif se leva pour boire et il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de son père.

\- Nous avons reçu les résultats de l'autopsie sur le corps que Stiles a retrouvé dans les bois. Il n'est pas mort, tué par une créature surnaturelle, il a été assassiné par une arme blanche. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'on a trouvé l'arme, il s'agit d'un révolver et il y avait les empreintes de Stiles dessus, énonça le shérif.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux alors que son coeur tambourinait dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Un raclement de chaise indiqua que Derek l'avait entendu. L'adolescent se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir dans un fracas pour s'éloigner de la maison.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il avait tué quelqu'un.

Stiles arriva au pied d'un lac et il fut vite rejoins par Derek.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un, souffla l'hyperactif.

\- Stiles...

\- Va t'en éloigne-toi de moi. J'ai compris que malgré ce que tu essaies de me faire croire, je ne suis qu'un sale gosse perturber par des cauchemars. Tu m'aides parce que Scott te l'a demandé, je ne suis rien. Je veux que vous me laissiez. Ta meute sera largement mieux sans moi et mes problèmes.

\- Si cela se trouve ce n'est pas toi, répliqua Derek.

\- Bien sur que si, mon père l'a bien dit il y avait mes empreintes sur l'arme du crime. Je me réveille à côté d'un cadavre. Le premier est un incident, deux une coïncidence...

\- Et le troisième c'est quoi?

\- Troisième est une constante, répliqua sèchement Stiles avec un sourire narquois. Car je ferai n'importe quoi pour supprimer la menace. Maintenant va t'en avant que je ne te blesse par mégarde.

Derek vit que la lueur dans les yeux de Stiles avait changé. Il avait une drôle d'impression. Le plus jeune regarda au dessus de sa tête et il vit du gui.

\- Comme à l'époque, souffla-t-il. Tous les éléments se mettent en place progressivement et bientôt Beacon Hills sera à sang comme Zarina.

Stiles partit sur le lac marchant sur l'eau avant de disparaître dans la nuit.


End file.
